Tony Stark X Reader, Imagines
by Bookworm2745
Summary: This is just you and Tony. Comment what you think and any preferences you might have.
1. Tony Stark

**Authors note: So, Im starting Tony Stark, Im sorry I didnt post yesterday but I wa sick. :-( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. I also want to know, whos excoted for endgame coming out? my poor little children dont deserve anything they were given. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Meeting

Anybody would be honoured and amazed at meeting Tony Stark, the most intelligent and rich man in the world. You however, were not one of those people. You worked for Tony at Stark industries and had just been promoted to CEO of the company after Pepper left. Both the company and her relationship with the man. You were the next candidate for the position and since Tony was away with the Avengers half the time, he really did need help running his company. You had a lot of experience though, you were CEO in Oscorp for a while, that was until you figured out what was really going on there. You left before you could be tripped up in that kind of stuff and were now working for the rival company. When you were given the news of your promotion, you weren't too excited as it meant you would be seeing more of Tony, who you had a mild dislike of. You knew it would be near impossible to get him to comply with anything but you liked a challenge. "So, you're the new person that was directed as the CEO." You looked up from your paperwork on your desk and took in the sight of your boss. "Mr. Stark. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." You almost spat out. He instantly took in your silent hatred and nodded. "So you're one of those people. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers and your the most qualified person for being my CEO. Anyways, I just thought I'd come down and say hi but I better leave now." You stood up. "Before you go Mr. Stark, I have three important documents that you need to sign and Mr. Osborn has requested a meeting with you specifically to talk about a business plan. Once he found out that I'm your CEO, he refused to speak to me. Some people can hold grudges for a while." You added the last bit to yourself as Tony finished signing the documents and looked up at you. "First of all, tell Mr. Osborn that I have always and will always, refuse to do any sort of business with him. And second of all, I have a few slips that need signing upstairs that were sent directly to me that I don't have time to read over. Come and collect them at lunch time will you. Floor 47, the labs." You nodded and returned to your desk as the infamous Tony Stark disappeared back to his and the Avenger's personal lab.

He asks you out

You had grown quite close to your boss over the past year and you found out that under all the masks he wears for the press, he really is a nice guy. When you went up to drop off some extra documents to him, you found him asleep in his lab. You left the paper on his desk and were just about to leave when he cried out. You quickly walked back to make sure he was okay only to see him shaking violently. "Tony! Tony wake up! It's just a dream ok?" His eyes snapped open and he grabbed your wrist so tight that it hurt. "Tony, you're hurting me!" His gaze turned to your wrist and he let go. "Sorry. I just, I get nightmares about the battle of New York. I'm really sorry." You shook your head. "It's ok. You should talk to somebody about this. It's not good keeping it to yourself." He nodded but you knew he wouldn't listen. "Would you like to go out with me?" Tony was nervous and you could tell he genuinely liked you. It was different to his old one night flings. However, you had your job on the line and you kept a straight face. "Well Mr. Stark, I'd like a signed contract letting me know I can keep a job at your company, even one of the lower ones, if something should ever happen between us and things don't go well. After that, I wouldn't mind going out with you." You didn't give time for him to say anything as you left the documents with him and went back to your office to finish work. Your mind was elsewhere however. After all, THE Tony Stark had just asked you out. While you had hated him at the start, you had found a special place in your heart for the man and you were glad he had manned up enough to ask you out. You shook your head and turned back to the account books sprawled across your desk. You had an awful lot of work to finish before you could go anywhere.

First date

Tony brought you somewhere quiet. Not one of the fancy restaurants he used to bring Pepper to. While you were very forward at work, you were calm and laid back outside and he was glad you had a sense of humour. When you had asked him to bring you somewhere casual, he agreed and the two of you found yourselves in the Laser Tag Arcade, playing one on one. You beat him and afterwards, you went on a walk by the pier in Battery Park. It wasn't a place you would find famous people walking around but you loved that it was quiet. It was nighttime after all and the wind helped to cool you down. In all, it was the most romantic first date you had ever been on.

* * *

**Before I go, I have a few more things done and I'll post them but if I don't get any feedback I might have to stop these stories which I really dont want to do. pls comment and tell me what you think! Also, I may put up a poll to see who I'll wrote about next if I do continue. bye bye now!**


	2. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

So, after much debating, I've left it up to you guys. Apparently it's against the rules and regulations to write stories related with the reader. I have been trying to think about wether I should continue these stories with my OC or if I should transfer them to Wattpad. I'll try and put up a poll but comment what u think and I'll see what I can do. I won't post anything until I know what to do so let me know sooner rather than later.


	3. SORRY!

So, I haven't updated in ages. For that I apologise. The reason? Writers block my people. I'm very sorry but I will not be updating until roughly mid-July as I have my Junior Certificate Exams coming up and I need to study. But after that, you can be expecting me to (hopefully) update regularly. I'm also hoping to start writing on Wattpad as it's the site I spend most of my internet time on. There will be more info on that later though.

I have a request for all you lovely people who read my stories though.

1\. Start piling up the requests and ideas you have for me to write and I'll get started as soon as I can.

And...

2\. If there's anybody who is good at drawing people, I'm looking for somebody to draw my OC for me. Send me a pm and I'll give you details if you're interested. If you're willing to draw different scenarios to be featured as cover pictures I'll give you full credit for the art.

That's all for now my lovely readers.

Thank you all.


End file.
